1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contraceptive device for oral sex and more particularly pertains to reducing risks of transmitting sexually transmitted diseases with a contraceptive device for oral sex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of condom devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, condom devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing sexual protection are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,681 to Daley discloses a prophylactic device for oral sex.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,490 to Quiroz discloses an intravaginal device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,346 to Brown discloses the ornamental design for an oral condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,624 to Lee discloses a female condom device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,016 to Bloodshaw discloses an oral condom for preventing sexually transmitted diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,527 to Dorsey et al. discloses a prophylactic device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a contraceptive device for oral sex for reducing risks of transmitting sexually transmitted diseases.
In this respect, the contraceptive device for oral sex according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing risks of transmitting sexually transmitted diseases.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved contraceptive device for oral sex which can be used for reducing risks of transmitting sexually transmitted diseases. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.